i just cant remember to forget you
by raventiger
Summary: this is my first fic so please be nice. its gonna be a hayateOC and sumpairings later on. to troublesome to write summary. basically about how hayate finds his lost love. major spoilers


Disclaimer: naruto and the characters don't belong to me. Seno Mayura and other things related to Alice 19th belong to Yu Watase.  
  
Backup: This story will take place at the chuunin exams when Sakura asks Sasuke to not fight at the prelims. The OC character is a girl named Yujikaya Moon also known as Kaya. Sakura and Kaya have been friends since they were little. Even when they were friends, Kaya never really trusted people after what happened before. She would tell people that her name was Seno Mayura. Everyone knew her by that name. She was a very bright child- graduated the academy at age 5, became chuunin at age 6, became jounin at age 9. She is somehow related to the 2nd Hokage even though she's from a different place. She is in the Moon clan and is Kakashi's neice. Kakashi, in this story, never took the last name Moon that was his father's last name. He took his mothers last name, Hatake. Kaya's father and Kakashi are brothers. Kaya's mother is the unknown survivor of the Uchiha clan. Kaya has 2 rare advance bloodlines in her, which makes her a very good ninja. She could have been an ANBU captain at the age of 11 if this event never occurred. Kaya went away for 2 years for a mission, but never returned. She was in an accident when she was on her mission. She found herself at the Hidden Sand Village when she regained consciousness. Gaara found her. In her critical condition, they 'remodeled' her and made her part machine, which makes her more dangerous than she already is. They somewhat 'reprogrammed' her and erased her memories. Since she in dept to them, she helps them bring down Konoha by being a spy for them. She and Gaara are best of friends. She trusted him and his siblings with her true name. Konoha knows her by Seno Mayura, the missing girl returned. Kakashi doesn't realize that she is her long lost niece. Hayate doesn't realize that Kaya is the girl that he fell in love with 2 years ago. "blah"=talking 'blah'=thinking Whenever they're talking about Kaya, I'll say Mayura and when Kaya's thinking or when I'm talking about her, I'm gonna label her as just Kaya.  
  
Chapter 1~ Secrets Revealed  
  
"S..Sasuke-kun!! You should also quit this prelim!! ," cried Sakura "Huh?!" "You have been strange since that Orochimaru guy attacked you. That mark still hurts right?!! If you continue..!! Sakura started to shed tears and a frown crawled onto her face. "Please...please...quit....I'm..afraid..." she pleaded. "You are in no condition to fight right now!!! "Shut up!!," Sasuke barked. "I can see it!! You have been hiding the pain all this time!!" "Be quiet...." (an: this is where Kaya comes in :] ) "Ask Mayura!! She's been training to become a medic Nin. He's in no condition to fight right Mayura?!!" "I think Sasuke should fight...after all..it's his decision right?," Kaya responded. (an: remember, Mayura is Kaya) "How can you say that?! Just look at him!!" "Well it's his life. You want to be happy for him right? I mean, he could win his match and all. He could be okay after all." 'How can she say that?! Is she blind or something?! This is getting out of hand!!' thought Sakura. "Whatever you say. I'm going to tell the sensei's about that mark. Then..." "Why are you being so stubborn Sakura?!"yelled Kaya "If you care about him that much, you should let him make his own decisions! You can't always be there for him! You can't interfere with someone's life no matter how much you wish!! I should know...I tried...." She whispered the last part. 'Sakura became more stubborn from what I remember...looks like she hasn't grown up...only her huge forehead*giggle*' thought Kaya. "In other words Sakura...you're just a big egotistic brat!!" she exclaimed. "It's like you have no feelings towards the person you're supposedly trying to help!" "How can you say something so mean?! I thought you were nice! That's how you were when we grew up together! And I also love him!! I want what's best for him!" "Well things changed Sakura-chan. And if that's what you call love, love must be pretty pathetic" she hissed. This now became a fight between Sakura and Kaya. "How would you know what love is huh, Mayura? I bet you never experienced love before!!" screamed the pink haired girl. Kaya glared "Well for your information, I was in love and I probably still am! I felt terrible pain beyond your imagination! I felt things that you would never understand!!! So don't tell me that I don't know things cause if you do, you are sorely mistaken!!" the amethyst haired girl shrieked. 'Of course I know love...people everywhere seem to be full of it...my love left me...that was the greatest pain I've ever felt even if I don't remember...you're lucky Sakura...you have people that really love you...I can't allow you to have that happiness when I deserve better!!!' Gaara stared at his old friend with wide eyes. 'I've never seen her become this mad...at this rate, she gonna expose her Rage which is not a pretty sight...' thought Gaara "You two stop arguing!" said Hayate "or you will both be disqualified" "Fine..." "Okay.." "Um...now...let's begin the preliminary" started the sickly looking man "This preliminary will consist of one on one fighting. You will basically fight as if in a real life confrontation. Since we now have exactly 20 entrants, we will conduct 10 matches and...umm...the winners will advance to the third test. *cough* "There are basically no rules. The fight continues until one of you dies or is knocked out or admits..." 'This is so boring' thought Kaya 'I wonder if I get to fight miss goody Sakura' a grin graced her face. 'I hope I get to fight that ignorant Mayura' thought Sakura 'I'll show her who's the egotistic brat..' "...But when I decide that the winner has been clearly been established.." continued Hayate "Umm...since we don't want to pointlessly increase the amount of corpses, I'll jump in and stop things. And the object that controls your destiny is..." "Open it" Anko says A wall opens. "...is this...this electrical scoreboard will show the match-ups for each battle. Now, this is sudden but let's announce the 2 names of the first fight." The scoreboard announces that Sasuke and Yoroi fight first.  
  
I'm just gonna skip the match between them. Sasuke wins! Wohoo!! Then Shino fights (he wins) and then Kankurou (he wins too). Instead of Ino and Sakura fighting, I'm gonna make it a Sakura vs. Mayura(Kaya) match.  
  
The scoreboard announced: Haruno Sakura VS. Seno Mayura. 'Perfect' they both thought. Sakura took of her headband. "Those two...? This could be bad..." murmured Kakashi. "Is Sakura-chan gonna be alright?" asked Naruto. They both just stared at each other. Sakura thought back to the days when they were both young...when they were just plain friends...doing friendly things together. 'Mayura is so smart, pretty, funny, kind...and her ninjutsu is excellent...' her memory stated. "Right here, right now, I will defeat you and show everyone who's the brat" Sakura said coldly. 'Those old memories don't mean anything to me anymore...'she thought. "Bring it miss 'goody goody'..." Kaya said smiling, not grinning, but smiling her usual smile. 'She is so going down once she sees what I have in store for her' her mind said. "Umm...hey!! Sakura-chan is going to far...Mayura has really creepy, empty eyes..." Naruto stated. "Hmm...Sakura isn't the type to brag about her strength or hurt others...she just doesn't want Mayura to not take her seriously or show her mercy" Kakashi replied. 'I want you to grow up and when the next time I see you, I better say- my how you've grown- alright Sakura?' I still remember those words you told me before you left Mayura... 'I wanted to be like you, you were my goal. Thanks to you and your wise words, I am here now. That's why, Mayura, I want this to be and all out fight.' "Why are they all serious like that?!" questioned Naruto. "Its just rivalries" stated Kakashi simply. This time, Kaya's mind drifted off to the times when she was friendly with Sakura. 'The time I put on my forehead protector on my forehead, is the time, as a female shinobi, I will beat you...' those words still echo in my head Sakura...I remember that you were smiling when you said that...you said that before I left.. and I remember that I responded with 'good idea...then me to...until that time...' I understand Sakura... Both girls took their forehead protectors- Sakura's off her head, Kaya's off her neck-and put them on their foreheads. 'All out battle' they both thought. Sakura started with a bunshin no jutsu and then she exploded of the ground. She then kicked Mayura in the face. "If you think that I'm the same Sakura then you will be hurting. Get serious, Mayura!!" "As you wish, here I come..." They stayed in that position for a while. "Wow wow!! Sakura-chan rules!!" exclaimed Naruto. "Her basic chakra control is perfect for a rookie. She has greatly improved." The gray haired man said, "Well, in Sakura's case, from the beginning she was always great at the control of chakra." 'Beautiful movement, Sakura-san...' thought Lee. Kaya and Sakura did hand-to-hand combat for a while. She suddenly just grinned. "Would you like to fell that unbearable pain that I've spoken about?" "Huh?" Sakura was dumbfounded. 'Oh yeah' she thought...'I felt terrible pain beyond your imagination! I felt things that you would never understand!!!' "Bring it" Kaya just smirked. She took out a fan from her back. The fan was the size of the ground to her knee. The fan was decorated beautifully with a ferocious white tiger. She got into an unusual stance and held the fan so it was covering half of her face. The swishing of her delicate black dress could be heard as she ran at Sakura with full speed screaming "Iru Ninpou Kamaitachi! (flames sickling winds)" Suddenly, blazing red flames and rushing winds came out her fan. "AHHHH!!!!" screamed Sakura, as she was being blown and burned by the attack. 'Thanks, Temari-san...' Temari taught Kaya the attacks of the fan when she spent her time at the Hidden Sand Village. Kaya was always fascinated when Temari fought with her fan. Everyone in the stadium looked at Mayura with wide eyes, except the Sand shinobis. 'Good job, Kaya...' thought Temari 'You are a natural' 'What a long fight' thought Hayate 'it's already been passed 10 minutes' 'Sakura-san..' thought Lee. "Oh!!" said Naruto. Kaya closed up her fan and just stood there smiling her usual smile. 'This is it' She raised her hand and started saying a special jutsu. A blue circle with gorgeous designs appeared beneath her, until Sakura interrupted her. Sakura was limping and had hard time breathing. "*Gasp*, *gasp*, you...haven't...won...yet..." "Tsk!" 'She's gotten tougher than I thought...oh well' "I'll end this quickly" then she smirked. Out of nowhere, Sakura ran and grazed Kaya on the shoulder. She grimaced at the slight scratch. Mayura was getting frustrated. 'That's it...screw the plan...she's going down. I'm gonna end it now!' Her eyes glowed and turned a few shades darker of purple, which was an unusual sight cause her eyes were usually a light pale of amethyst. Three crescent circles, like crescent moons, formed in her eyes. Then a full circle filled the middle. 'Uh-oh' thought the 3 sand Nins 'she's emitting her Rage now! This is not good' Kaya held out her hand and said "heart!" A red glow surrounded her palm. She smiled and said "This is the end for you Sakura. No one has ever survived this..." Sakura looked frightened. Her whole body was surrounded by a red glow. She suddenly held her chest, where her heart was located. She started floating. The dark purpled haired girl started to squeeze her hand. Each time she did it, Sakura let out an agonizing scream. Everyone stared at Mayura horrified. 'She's in her dangerous mode...her bloodline of the Moon is taking over her...' thought Gaara. Hayate and Kakashi ran and reached Kaya before she could end Sakura's misery. When they reached her, she just stared blankly at them and stood there. She was suddenly tackled to the ground and Sakura fell unconscious. "Urghh..." Kaya growled. 'They interfered with me!! How could they?! How did they?! Why did I let them distract me?!' She was really mad now. A dark black glow emitted from her body and surrounded her. "Mara..." Kakashi stated. "Mara?" Hayate asked. "It's dark energy/chakra...she's almost completely consumed by it, but I don't understand...how did she get into the mara...?" Kaya's outfit changed. Instead of a beautiful damaged black dress, a top, skirt, netting, and bandages covered her body. She also revealed her ears which where shining purple and metal. They all looked shocked. "Her ears" she heard a person say. Kakashi was the first to react. "Matsu! (restrain)" he shouted. "Vimuku (release)" she countered. "Dana (water)" "Yugu (tree)" "Rajei (light)" "Riiya (barrier)" 'Shit! I'm running out of words!' thought Kakashi 'when and how did she learn the lotus words?!' "Iru! (flame)" screamed Kaya. "Kara! (protection)" yelled Kakashi. 'I know these words' Hayate thought 'these are called ~Lotus words~ how does Mayura know them?! They are only usable by the Moon clan and anyone related to the moon!' "Disuri!!(hate)" shrieked Kaya. 'Shit! I don't have any words left!!' thought Kakashi. "Mano! (love/affection)" yelled Hayate. A crystal broke above Kaya and she stared blankly ahead of her. 'Crap!' thought Baki, the sand Nin, 'she was our ace besides Gaara!' 'The seal is broken...' thought Gaara. Kaya burst into tears the next second. "Why am I..." she held her face delicately. She stared at Kakashi and her eyes filled with one emotion: happiness. "Uncle Kakashi..." she said. Kakashi just stared. "Huh...?" She then turned to Hayate. "Hayate-kun...." "What?!" She then looked at the ground. 'Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Kakashi, Hayate, Sakura, Sasuke, ...etc. I remember now...' Hayate walked up to her and was now standing next to her on her left. "Kaya? Moon Yujikaya...?" he asked quietly. "Yes..." she whispered. She held up her left hand revealing a silver band, decorated with moon designs, on her ring finger. "I remember now..." 'Will you marry me?' you asked. I just nodded and smiled my usual smile, but it had a little more energy in it than usual...I was so happy...and then I said 'when I come back, you will make me the happiest bride the world has ever seen right?' you answered 'right..' and here I am...hurting you... Out of nowhere, daggers and shurikens came straight toward Hayate. Kaya pushed him out of the way and stood there taking the blow. Everyone screamed when they saw her being embedded by weapons. She just layed down. Baki, who threw the weapons, yelled, "You ruined the plan! You deserve to die!" He then jump threw the roof. It was raining and it soaked up everything that it came in contact with. Hayate just stared at the horrified scene. A raindrop fell down his face. Kakashi fell on his knees staring at Kaya. Hayate walked towards Kaya, knelt down and gracefully held her against his chest. She looked up, smiling her usual smile, holding out her hand. "I remember," she said Tears were pouring down Hayate's face. "All I wanted to say...was I love you...and I'm not afraid...we'll meet again ..." Her hand was reaching for his face. She closed her eyes...eyes full of bliss. Hayate grabbed her hand and just cried. Gaara came down, tears forming in his eyes. "She was my only friend...she was the only one I trusted..." he started breaking down. Temari also came down and mourned next to her brother. "You were an excellent ninja...you never deserved this...you were too innocent and didn't know the difference between right and wrong when you decided to do this" she started crying. Kankurou came. "I wasn't very close to you...but you meant great things to us...I'm certain that you didn't know that getting hit by those weapons were dangerous at that time..." he mourned with his siblings. Everybody was depressed about this. Especially Sakura. 'I said all those mean things to her...and look at what happened...' she thought. Kakashi still couldn't believe it. 'After all this time...she came back and look what happened...she died...I hardly got to know her...' his mind raced. He cried huge tears full of sorrow. Hayate looked and stared at her ears and then realization hit him. She wasn't gone. 'This is what she meant when she said that we'll meet again! We can fix her...' He now cried tears of happiness and relief. When this passed over, he told everyone and they rejoiced. They had to postpone the chuunin exams. Since anyone can graduate at this point, everyone graduated. They fixed her and then she was okay. When they were congratulated her on graduating she then had a shocked expression on her face. Darkness covered her vision and she fainted. Everyone became worried at what happened. They took her to a shop were they fixed machines. "Since she's part machine, I think we should check here first," replied the genius, Shikamaru. The owner looked her over and said Kaya's memory hard disk was completely broken and that they had to install a new one. Luckily, the memories could be transferred over. They all sighed with relief. They repaired her, but she still wouldn't wake up. They tried every possible thing that they thought of, but non-prevailed. 'What's wrong with her?' thought Hayate worriedly 'I'm glad that she got her memories, but why won't she wake up?!' "Maybe we should take her to the hospital this time" Kakashi said. They all agreed and took Kaya to the hospital. The doctor checked Kaya and said that he didn't know what was wrong with her. His best reasoning was that she was in coma or in denial. 'Denial?!' they all thought. "We recommend that she should stay for a few nights until she regains consciousness," offered the doctor. They all agreed to keep her there. Days and nights passed and she didn't wake up. 'Where am I?' thought Kaya in her coma 'Why is it so dark? Where are Hayate and everyone?! Why am I in so much pain?!! Why isn't anyone here...? Am I...alone...?' she slowly began draw back into the darkness...being completely covered by darkness once again...' Hayate came in to visit at that exact moment and saw Kaya in pain. He called everyone to come in and they tried in vain to try to wake her up ever since she started to show some life. "Kaya!!" they all screamed. 'I hear voices...' Kaya's mind drifted. She walked toward a light in the distance. 'Please wake up...' she heard a pleading voice above all others. She fluttered her eyes for a moment and she saw a blinding light. "Ahhh..." she responded. "Look!! She's waking up!" she heard a voice say. 'That sounded like Sakura's voice...' "Are you all right?!" "Do you remember me?" "What happened?!" 'Oww...these voices are giving me a headache...' She opened her eyes fully revealing her pale amethyst eyes. "Are you ok?" 'Hayate?! Where are you? Why is it dark?! My eyes are opened right?!!' Then realization hit her hard and painfully. "I'm blind" were Kaya's first words when she was fully conscious.  
  
Authors Notes: I hope that this story was good. I'm not sure if it was angst enough but oh well ^^;; please read and review!! 


End file.
